Paige and Owen's Valentine's Outing
'''Paige and Owen's Valentine's Outing '''is the fifth episode of the fourth season. It was released on February 1st, 2013. Synopsis Can Cupid's arrow strike? Plot The episode opens with the Cupigs arguing who the better match is: Zoe and Owen or Paige and Owen. One of the Cupigs arguing in favour of Paige and Owen convinces the other of their opinion and declares themselves the winner of the debate. The scene then shifts back to the party shown in the previous episode. Owen is hurt that Paige didn't tell him earlier that Margot and Tad were sending her away and the two decide to spend whatever time is left for her together. While the two of them plan to meet up the next night, Paige is grounded and finds herself unable to meet up with Owen. The Cupigs, noticing the dilemma, intervene and help Paige escape her bedroom in order to make her plans. When Paige and Owen meet up, Paige decides to put her credit card to use and splurge on a cruise for both her and Owen to go on for their date. When she uses her card, it comes back as declined. Trying to make the best of the situation, Owen shows her the thirty dollars he has with him and plans their date around it. Following Owen to the arcade, Paige initially doesn't enjoy the games due to her preferred tastes and lack of interest but begins to have fun as time passes and she loosens up. Wanting a cheap dinner, Owen takes Paige shopping at the grocery store in order to stock up on food to eat on a romantic picnic. While the two begin to eat, Paige becomes offended when Owen calls her a snob. The Cupigs, who are watching from a distance, see the situation unfold before them and decide to step in to fix the situation by creating rain. Paige and Owen sit together in the rain as Paige admits to Owen that she's gotten used to him while Owen confesses that he's missed seeing her in Psych class. Picking up roses for Paige on the way home, Owen drops Paige off before the two of them lean in for a kiss. Tad and Margot interrupt their moment, splitting the couple apart as Margot shoos Paige inside the house and Tad demands that Owen leave. Paige disobeys her mother and her mom's boyfriend by running back outside and taking Owen by the hands. Paige tells Owen that she likes him despite him having less money than her. The two share their first kiss before Tad catches up to the new couple and takes Paige home. Despite the intervention by Tad, Owen and Paige are both shown as extremely happy as they have now admitted their feelings to each other. The episode ends with Tad and Margot announcing their decision to send Paige away to Monarch Prep as soon as they can in order to separate her from Owen and to correct her behavior towards them. Bonus Scene Characters *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Cupigs *Margot Lenx *Tad *Florist Category:Episodes Category:Season 4: Love and Basketball Category:Year 5 Category:A New Start